


To:Mom, From:Red

by FeistyFeraligatr



Series: To: Mom, From: Red [1]
Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyFeraligatr/pseuds/FeistyFeraligatr





	To:Mom, From:Red

To: Mom From: Red

Dear mom,  
I don't want you to think I'm a liar. But I've been lying to you the whole time through my journey. I knew you would worry if I told you I have been on my own since after Cerulean City. Blue told me that bulbasaur and I were dead weight, and left us on his own. I was the kid who shooed Team Rocket out of Kanto, and I was the first kid in 8 years to defeat Lance's Altaria. This whole journey I've been searching for dad. I know he is out there, mom, I just know it. I'm on top of Mount Silver on the look out for suspicious behavior. Pidgeot has been intercepting suspicious looking letters as well. I will find him, mom, please don't lose hope.  
Love Red.  
P.S. I can't have you writing back, since I've beaten the Elite Four and disbanded Team Rocket, everyone knows who I am and they are always wanting to battle. Just save these letters and read then when you start to get lonely.


End file.
